List of Champions
The playable characters in DC VS MARVEL: Battlegrounds. '' Fighters Fighters are melee champions that are the jack-of-all-trades, being balanced in offense and defense and look to be in the thick of combat. Superman Aquaman Beast Boy Robin Hawkgirl Batwoman Iron Man Captain America Wolverine Mr. Fantastic Colossus Lex Luthor Darkseid Venom Thanos Black Adam General Zod Harley Quinn Bane Bane *'Venom (Passive):' *'Bane Uppercut/Ground Slam:' *'Invigorate:' *'Thundering Drop/Titan Charge:' *'Vengeance/Break the Earth:' Two-Face Talia al Ghul Killer Croc Black Manta She-Hulk Big Barda Hawkgirl Luke Cage Iron Fist Moon Knight War Machine Angel Vandal Savage Mongul Prometheus Doctor Doom Kingpin Apocalypse Juggernaut Abomination Ghost Rider Onslaught Hunters Hunters excel at dealing reliable sustained damage at range through basic attacks while constantly skirting at the edge of danger however are very fragile and are reliant on item purchase to be true dangerous threats. Green Arrow Huntress Black Widow Hawkeye Punisher Gambit Nick Fury Human Torch Cyclops Lobo Killer Frost The Joker The Joker *'Punchline (Passive): 'The closer the Joker gets to death, the more powerful he becomes, gaining increased penetration for each tenth of his health that is missing. Also, the Joker's basic attacks only trigger item effects on the first target hit per attack. *'Pick A Card: 'The Joker throws a razor-tipped playing card that can ricochet off of walls. After throwing, if this card bounces off a wall it will travel from that point and deal bonus damage to enemies up to a maximum of two bounces. Affected enemies will be stunned upon being hit by the card. *'Black Comedy: 'The Joker maniacally laughs which empowers him, gaining increased movement speed and attack speed. Any enemies who are nearby when the Joker activates this buff will be stunned. Affected enemies will have their protections reduced from the stun temporarily. *'Laughing Gas: 'The Joker throws a can full of his laughing gas at a ground location, dealing any damage to any enemies and causing them to uncontrollably laugh and briefly attack each other with basic attacks. Affected enemies will temporarily take extra damage from the Joker's basic attacks and additional effects from his abilities. *'The Killing Joke (Ultimate): 'The Joker launches a deadly rocket that damages enemies in its path and each subsequent enemy hit increases the damage. Affected enemies will be slowed. Deadshot Floyd Lawton, also known as Deadshot, *'Headshot (Passive): 'Deadshot's successful basic attacks generate a stack of Headshot, doubled when attacking from maximum range. At full stacks, Deadshot's next basic attack deals bonus damage. *'Living Weapon: 'Deadshot has four types of ammunition and activating this ability rotates him through four different bonuses to his basic attacks. The four ammo types are incendiary which deals bonus damage, poison which has bonus lifesteal, armor-piercing bullets which reduces protections and explosive which slows. *'Trick Mine: 'Deadshot deploys a mine and if an unsuspecting nearby enemies falls for the trap, it activates, damaging and stunning the enemy. *'Shoulder Charge: 'Deadshot charges forward, damaging and crashing through all types of enemies shoulder-first. *'Never Miss (Ultimate): 'Arming himself with his powerful sniper rifle, Deadshot locks onto a target enemy and this reveals all enemies on the map. Once Deadshot takes aim, he fires a bullet at a single target and deals damage. Deathstroke Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, is *'Contract Killer (Passive): 'When Deathstroke uses an ability in either stance his cooldowns in the opposite are reduced. *'Trick Shot/Thrown Kunai: 'In his ranged form, Deathstroke fires an energy shot from his rifle which deals damage and passes through all targets hit. In his melee form, Deathstroke throws a small kunai which hits a single target dealing damage and will explode over time to stun them and deal additional damage. *'Enhanced Strength/Enhanced Reflexes: 'In his ranged form, Deathstroke gains additional power. In his melee form, Deathstroke gains additional speed. *'Bullet Barrage/Blade Bound: 'In his ranged form, Deathstroke fires a volley of bullets from his rifle at a ground location and deals damage. In his melee form, Deathstroke leaps to his target location and deals damage upon landing sword-first. *'Wield Rifle/Wield Ninjatsu (Ultimate): '''Deathstroke can change his stance to either become ranged and wield an assault rifle or play melee and wield his ninjatsu sword. His rifle stance grants additional bonus attack speed while his sword stance grants bonus penetration. The Penguin Oswald Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin, Captain Cold Red Hood John Constantine Jonah Hex Grifter Renee Montoya Nick Fury Cable Heatwave Captain Boomerang Merlyn Red Skull M.O.D.O.K. Bullseye Viper Casters Cages rely on their abilities to cripple and burn down the opposition however lack durability. Green Lantern Martian Manhunter Zatanna Starfire Raven Shazam Doctor Fate Firestorm Plastic Man Scarlet Witch Storm Mystique Doctor Strange Iceman Jean Grey Rogue Poison Ivy Scarecrow Mad Hatter Sinestro Circe Brainiac Enchantress Magneto Green Goblin Deadman Black Lightning Red Tornado Spectre Stargirl Star Sapphire Nekron Black Hand Weather Wizard El Diablo Mr. Mxyzptlk Toyman Dormammu Mysterion Electro Guardians Guardians excel in shrugging off enemy damage and focus on disrupting their enemies more than being significant damage themselves. Wonder Woman Cyborg Supergirl Power Girl Hulk Thing Beast Ares Doomsday Solomon Grundy Mr. Freeze Clayface Atrocitus Swamp Thing Silver Banshee Doctor Octopus Ultron Dr. Manhattan Hawkman Vision Galactus Anti-Monitor Gorilla Grodd Parasite Trigon Ultra-Humanite King Shark Giganta Rhino Assassins Assassins are fragile but damage-focused melee champions that look to swiftly take down their targets. Batman Flash Black Canary Batgirl Nightwing Static Blue Beetle Atom Vixen Thor Spider-Man Deadpool Quicksilver Daredevil Silver Surfer Nightcrawler Invisible Woman Winter Soldier Elektra Black Panther Catwoman The Riddler Ra's al Ghul Lady Shiva Man-Bat Mandarin Carnage Cheetah Sabertooth Loki Rorschach Booster Gold Black Cat Blade Ant-Man Wasp Ozymandias Mirror Master Shade Gentleman Ghost Firefly Vulture Category:Champions